Regret Brings Us Together
by Uchiha Kami
Summary: Not sure what to put for a summary. First fanfic, be gentle. Rated M for later chapters. GrimmjowXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Regret Brings Us Together**

-Chapter 1-

Deep within the palace of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo In a dark room, a giant screen portrays a young girl playing a videogame on her computer, deep in the night. Sitting in a chair in front of the screen, a bluenett man is sleeping. Out of the darkness in the back of the room a feminine figure slowly fazes into sight.

I was doing a puzzle on my computer, thinking about what I had overheard Grimmjow say the other day: _"She's always moping around and crying about her dead god-damn brother! It's PATHETIC!"_

_He had been talking to Ulquiorra and said it just as I turned the corner. My vision got blurred by tears when Ulquiorra pointed to me, but not enough to keep me from seeing Grimmjow turn around and looking directly at me with shock and regret obvious on his face. "Hime-" was all he got out before I made a break for it. I could hear him yell at my brother before he started after me. So to ensure I made a clean getaway, I transformed mid-step into my wolf form and ran as fast as I could, not even caring where I was going…_

_ 'Out of nowhere Starrk had grabbed me and pulled me into his room for questioning.' __I laughed at the thought, imagining Starrk wearing a detective costume, complete with monocle and bubble pipe (wishful thinking).__ 'First he asked me why I was crying. After I told him he asked why I didn't just phase back to my body in the world of the living. He had caught me dumbfounded. "Why didn't __**I**__ think of that?" To which, he smirked and quickly inquired: "Probably because you've never been a quick thinker." I gave him a look that oh-so-obviously said, "Fuck you" and we both laughed, after which, we hugged and said goodbye, as I slowly disappeared from sight._

_'It's been about ten days since then.'_ I thought to myself as I let my consciousness slowly slip into that familiar world of white nothingness and sand…

When I reached Las Noches I blinked a couple times, not recognizing my surroundings. I was in a dark pitch-black room, which my eyes were having trouble adjusting to because of a huge, bright screen on the wall in front of me. As I focused on the screen, I immediately recognized what was displayed on it. It was me, in the world of the living, as I am currently. I then noticed that the chair placed directly in front of the screen had someone in it. I cautiously began to approach the person, "Grimmjow?" I called out, not _too_ loudly.

As I came up to the right of the chair and peered around, I smiled. Grimmjow was fast asleep on the desk in front of him with his head in his arms. _'He really is so adorable when he's asleep,'_ I thought to myself with a smile, as I pulled some of the hair that was falling in his face, behind his ear.

As I watched him I began to hear the sound of humming. I looked up at the screen and realized that a familiar song had just come on the radio, back in the world of the living and I began to think aloud. "So _this_ is how he's been watching me. Amazing… When in the world did Ulquiorra learn to sync his eyes to an electronic screen, I wonder…? Well, either way, it's a good idea. I should probably do the same with mine… It would definitely make thins a hell of a lot easier-" I was cut off mid sentence by a sudden noise. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Grimmjow, who was beginning to wake up, and turned to look at him.

Grimmjow groaned, sleepily as he sat up and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, great… That's all I need… Now I'm having _waking_ dreams about 'er," he said, glancing at me from between his fingers. I just laughed, "I'm no dream, silly!"

He looked at me skeptically, then at the screen. Then, he looked at me and stated, bluntly, "Prove it."

This ticked me off a bit and I impulsively grabbed his right wrist and twisted it as far as it would go behind his back and kept pulling. "SHIT! ALRIGHT! YOU'RE NOT A FUCKIN' DREAM!" he yelled back at me. With that response, I let him go. "Damn!" he complained, rubbing his now sore shoulder. "You didn't have to do _that_!"

I just glared at him. "Well, what did you _expect_?" I questioned.

He pouted, "Well… I expected maybe a _kiss_ 'er somethin'."

I inwardly giggled at how cute he was. "Hmph, if you actually think I'd _kiss_ you after an insult like _that_ then you must not _know_ me very well, Grimmjow." I said, turning away from him and crossing my arms.

He just sat there for a couple seconds and then chuckled, "Heh, I guess you're right." he said as he stood up. I noticed from over my shoulder that he was a bit shaky and seemed to be putting a lot of his weight on the desk. "Grimmjow…?" I began as I started to turn around. "Are you o-Grimmjow?"

-Chapter 1: End-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_As he stood up, I noticed from over my shoulder that he was a bit shaky and seemed to be putting a lot of his weight on the desk. "Grimmjow…?" I began as I started to turn around. "Are you o-Grimmjow?"_

As soon as I had turned around, Grimmjow's legs buckled under him. I was now sitting on the floor, my back against the desk and his head in my lap, panicking.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Shut up." he mumbled.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"Please… just… shut up… just for a little while…"

He was whispering as he closed his eyes and when I placed my hand on his cheek he sighed. _'He's _really_ warm...'_ I thought to myself, a bit worried. After awhile his breathing became deeper and steadier. I could tell he was fast asleep.

"Hime, what are you doing here?" came Ulquiorra's voice. I looked up and put a single finger to my lips. As I did this, Ulquiorra decided to approach instead and sat down right next to me, on my left. It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Ulquiorra decided to break the silence. "He hasn't eaten in about ten days…" he whispered, looking forward, into the darkness.

I looked up at him with alarmed features clearly visible, "Why not?" I whispered.

Ulquiorra looked at me for a second and then spoke, "Do I _really_ need to tell you?"

I looked down, as if to hide the clearly visible sadness on my face and spoke in an almost inaudible tone, "Because… he made me… cry..."

I could feel Ulquiorra's eyes still on me as he answered with a, "Yes."

"I suppose… the reason it made me cry… is because he's right…" I began with tears in my eyes. "I really _have_ become pathetic… I guess I just didn't expect anyone to be so blunt about it…" My voice began to shake a bit as I continued. "The problem is… I feel like… if I don't keep mourning and crying for him… then… what the hell did he die for anyway…? I guess… he was right… when he always use to say… that I'm too stubborn for my own good… huh… Ulqui…?"

A tear fell from my face to Grimmjow's as I finished, causing him to stir. I immediately brought my sleeve up to my face to dry my eyes, but I did so too late and I felt a hand on my cheek. I gasped and froze when I heard Grimmjow say, "Quit yer damn cryin'."

-Chapter 2: End-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A tear fell from my face to Grimmjow's as I finished, causing him to stir. I immediately brought my sleeve up to my face to dry my eyes, but I did so too late and I felt a hand on my cheek. I gasped and froze when I heard Grimmjow say, "Quit yer damn cryin'."_

I moved my arm from my face only to find out that it was _his_ hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears that uncontrollably fell from my eyes as he glared up at me. It was then that I realized Ulquiorra had gotten up and was currently walking out the door.

Grimmjow, then sat up next to me and put his arm around me, pulling me flush against him and laid his head on mine, sighing again. "I'm sorry…" he started. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Ulquihime… I never meant to-" his words suddenly caught in his throat. "I never wanted to be the one to make you cry." he finally finished.

It took me a moment to process what he had just said.

"Its fine," I said wiping my face with my sleeve again. "It wasn't so much what you said rather than the realization that what you said is true…" I said leaning further into him as I sniffed. "I guess I just… didn't know to handle it is all."

"`zat so?" he questioned. To which I answered with a simple, "Mhm."

He sighed again and replied, "Good…" and I could _swear_ out of the corner of my eye I saw him give off a truly sincere smile. So much so that I actually had to look at him to make sure I wasn't nuts. Sure enough, as soon as I did he glared at me with a, "What?" I just smiled and said, "You're really cute when you wanna be. You know that?" His eyes widened a bit and he blushed slightly, then he glared at me and his voice got loud. "What the hell do you mean _"cute"_? I am _not_ fuckin' _cute_!"

When he said that, I giggled and said, "Sure you're not." as I winked and poked his nose. His reaction to that was P-R-I-C-E-L-E-S-S! And just as he tried to grab me I disappeared, only to stand right in front of him and stick my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it, Schiffer!" he yelled as he got up and proceeded to chase me around the darkened room. "Oh no! Kitty is mad! I'm so scared! What ever shall I do?" I laughed as I continued to run from him. "DAMMIT! DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" he yelled after me, which only served to make me laugh even harder.

I was now officially laughing so hard that I could not see where I was going. Then, suddenly, "BANG! THUD!" no more laughter. I had run full-speed, straight into the wall with enough force to knock me backwards, right into Grimmjow and knock us _both_ to the ground. For about five seconds there was absolutely no sound in the room, until Grimmjow got over the initial shock of it.

"Shit! What the _fuck_ just happened?" he asked.

No answer.

"Hime…?"

Nothing...

"Hey! Hime! Answer me!" he said, shaking me.

_Still_ nothing… Then, the realization of what probably just happened hit him and his face went white.

'_FUCK!'_ his mind screamed.

-Chapter 3: End-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What in the _world_ happened to her?" asked a familiar pink-haired man who was sitting in a chair, facing the man who was standing in front of him.

"I already told you, Septima!" an angry Grimmjow yelled at a frowning SzayelAporro, "I _don't_ KNOW! It was TOO DAMN DARK!"

"Well, I hope, for _her_ sake," he motioned to the unconscious Ulquihime lying on the table in his lab, "that you can give me a _bit_ more detail than just: 'It was dark.'"

Grimmjow suddenly looked up at the other man, anxiety present on his face. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" he questioned.

SzayelAporro stared at the woman on the table, his voice distant. "It's 'supposed to mean' that if I cannot deduce _precisely_ what took place in that room… then we may never see Ulquihime again…"

Grimmjow's eyes got wide and he started to panic. His breathing became erratic and he began to pace. His mind was screaming, _'NO! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!'_ This went on for about a minute, all the while SzayelAporro watched Grimmjow from the corner of his eye, somewhat fascinated witnessing, of all people, _Grimmjow_ act this way in front of him, let alone in front of _anyone_.

Then, finally, "We…we were playing!" Grimmjow started and SzayelAporro turned to face him. "We were just playing around! I was chasing her, she was laughing, then I heard a loud 'bang', she wasn't laughing anymore, she ran into me, we both fell and she wouldn't answer me!" he finally finished.

SzayelAporro stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment, _'I never would have guessed that he even _had_ a playful side to him.'_ he thought to himself. After a few seconds of musing on that, he had everything figured out. "I see what happened." he finally said.

Grimmjow suddenly looked up at him, "What?" he asked.

SzayelAporro then began his explanation of what had taken place in the room that Grimmjow and Ulquihime had been in earlier: "Well, it _is obvious_, is it not?" he smirked at the bluenett man standing in front of him. "You said the room was dark, did you not?" Grimmjow merely nodded. "It is obvious that _while_ you were chasing her, she was laughing so _hard_ that she could not see where she was going," he continued as he walked over to Ulquihime, Grimmjow following close behind not trusting SzayelAporro to be alone with her, "which caused her to run, full-speed into a _wall_, explaining both the loud… 'Bang' as I believe you put it… _and_ her current, unconscious state." he stated. He then began to fiddle with Ulquihime's mask. "Which _means_… there _should_ be _something_…" he said, mainly to himself, as he tried to look as far under her mask as he could. "Ah! There it is!" Grimmjow watched, a bit skeptical, SzayelAporro took a pair of large tweezers and reached them under her mask seemingly clasping onto something and forcefully pulled on it. It was a large piece of bone that had broken off from the inside of her mask. He placed the fragment in a tray and walked away. "So that's it? She's fine now?" Grimmjow asked as he watched Ulquihime, hoping to soon see two pools of green. "Essentially," SzayelAporro said walking back to the table with a syringe in hand.

Grimmjow grabbed the other man's wrist, keeping him from advancing the needle any further towards the girl. SzayelAporro looked the bluenett in the eyes and explained, a bit irritated. "A serum I developed to regrow bones. That _was,_ after all, a very _large_ inner portion of her skull, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez." Grimmjow eyed the man for a moment then slowly let go of his wrist, watching closely as he injected the serum into Ulquihime's forehead. "Now… she should be perfectly fine in about an hour. I suggest you take her elsewhere," he implied, a bit peeved. "I need to sterilize."

Ignoring SzayelAporro's last little comment, Grimmjow picked Ulquihime up in his arms and exited the room…

-Chapter 4: End-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize my surroundings. _'Where am I? The last thing I remember, I was in that dark surveillance room. I was teasing Grimmjow into chasing me, and then… nothing.'_ I sat up and took a look around. _'I'm in a bedroom? Not mine… No… Definitely not mine... But where's Grimmjow?'_ I thought to myself as I continued to inspect my surroundings. I decided to test the air. As soon as I did that, it was immediately obvious as to whose room I was in. _'Grimmjow! This is Grimmjow's room! His scent is everywhere!'_ I thought, now examining every little detail that much closer, trying to burn every last bit of it into my mind.

The walls are light blue. _'The same color as his eyes.'_ I mused. There was desk over on one of the walls. _'Nothing _too_ special, just a desk with a chair.'_ It was then that I noticed that the chair was facing, not the desk, but the bed. _'Huh… That's odd…'_ I looked at the bed, on which I was sitting in the middle of. _Hmmm… It's a _king _size, I think…'_ Then I laughed. _'I guess someone who fancies themselves a _king_ is only fit with a king _sized_ mattress!'_ I fell back on the bed as I inwardly _and_ outwardly laughed at my own little pun. After I stopped laughing, I realized for the first time exactly how comfortable it actually is, I didn't want to move but at the same time I wanted to explore that comfort. Having not been under the covers, I realized that I was cold, so I got under the covers and unconsciously wrapped myself in them.

"Comfortable?" a familiar voice called from the door.

I sat up and saw Grimmjow's electric-blue eyes staring at me with that patented seductive smirk on his face, but I could swear there was a hint of concern in his expression. I said nothing, only stared. He walked over to the side of the bed and I watched, tongue-tied, as he got under the covers and pulled me as close to him as he could get me and hugged me tightly, almost desperately, as if he never wanted to let me go. After awhile, I finally found my own voice. "…Grimmjow?" I asked.

He loosened his grip a bit, "Yeah?"

"What happened?" my voice was soft, almost inaudible.

He pulled away to look at me. He looked a bit worried. "Don't you remember what happened?" he asked. I shook my head. "Uh-uh. The last thing I remember: we were in a _really dark_ room that had a _huge_ TV screen and you were chasing me and then… _nothing_!" I explained.

"You don't remember any pain?" he questioned.

I shook my head again, "Nope." I looked at him, "Should I?"

"Well…" he hesitated, but continued, "You ran into a wall…" he looked at me, as if to assess my reaction. I just wanted him to continue. "Hime… According to SzayelAporro," my face dropped at the sound of the name. "You hit your head so hard that part of the inside of your skull broke, and it had to be…regrown." He spoke slowly, as if he was unsure of how to say it.

I blinked a couple times and spoke, "…How long ago was _this_?" I said, a bit louder than I needed to.

"About an hour and a half ago." he answered.

"An _hour_ and a _half_?" I echoed him and sat up. He just watched me, unsure of what to say. "How the _hell_ is it possible to _regrow_ _**bone**_ in an _hour_ and a _half_?" I blurted out, officially confused.

I looked back at Grimmjow who was staring where I had been just a minute before. He closed his eyes for a second a breathed in really deep. I suddenly had the distinct feeling that I was in for it, _'Oh, crap! Did I say something wrong?'_ I thought, and I braced myself for any sudden movements… which _did_ come. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting him to grab me or yell at me or something to that effect. Instead, I felt him put his arms around me and hug me tight again. The same kind of hug as before: one that says "I never want to let you go." A hug that feels desperate and longing… Then he spoke, just above a whisper. "I was so worried… but it's just like you… not to think of _yourself_… or what might have happened to _you_… always trying to turn the most serious things into a… a joke…" I wasn't sure if he was finished or not, but I _was_ going to correct him on that.

"Um… actually… I really _am_ confused as to how the hell it's possible to regrow bones in only an _hour_ and a _half_."

Grimmjow suddenly busted out in laughter, then pinned me down on the bed. _'Needless to say, I was NOT expecting that and I'm pretty sure my eyes are round as quarters and I'm blushing harder than I ever have before… seeing as how he is literally on top of me… and not to mention the way he's looking at me right now.'_ Grimmjow was looking at me like I was his prey, soon to be devoured. He was looking at me with such _lust_ that I had never seen before. "Scared?" he asked in a rough voice, and I felt my heart jump into my throat, making it impossible to speak. I shook my head and he smirked, "Well you should be." If it were possible for my eyes to get _any_ wider, they would have. I finally found me voice, "…G-Grimmjow?" Then out of nowhere, I felt his lips crashing into mine, making me jump a little. He bit down on my lip hard enough to draw blood and then began to suck ferociously on it. I didn't know _what_ the hell he was doing, but whatever it was, was making my head spin. Suddenly, I felt his tongue on mine. _'Holy shit! His tongue is in my mouth! What the hell is he doing?'_ I tried to speak up but all that came out was a long, exasperated moan, which _also_ confused the hell out of me. '_What the hell was that? Was that me?'_ The sound only seemed to encourage him though. As soon as he heard it I felt him smile and start to pull at my clothes. _'Will someone please tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?'_ I wanted to say it, I really did! I _tried_ to say it! And eventually I did! When his mouth left mine and I could finally breathe I saw him remove his jacket and then return to me, I think to do the same with mine, but I grabbed his wrists before he could and got his attention. He looked at me a b it confused and I spoke, slowly, still trying to catch my breath. "What… the HELL… was THAT?" I asked him seriously.

Then suddenly a look of realization came across his face, which was quickly replaced by that same sadistic smirk of his, "Oh, I get it… You're a virgin."

Once again, my eyes went wide and my face got red. I let go of his wrists and turned away from him, too embarrassed to face him. I heard him chuckle, "Don't worry, Hime," he said as he brought my face back to his, "I can't guarantee it won't hurt," he continue as he kissed the lip that was swelling from when he bit it earlier. "But I'll do my best to be gentle."

I looked at him, worried, "Promise?" I asked.

"Heh, I promise." he said as he hugged me.

I was silent for a few moments, then spoke, "What do I do?

Once again that same smirk had crawled back onto his face as he pulled me into his lap, "Well we can start by getting rid of these," He said as his hands traced down my hips and caught his thumbs in my hakamas pulling them down along with them. Once he pulled them past my feet he just threw them lazily to the floor, then traced his hands back up my curves, "And I doubt we'll be needing this," he said as he found the zipper on my shirt and began to pull it down. Once removed, he tossed it the same way he did the hakamas. "And I _know_ we don't need this," he stated as he opened the clasp on my bra and removed it, also tossing it to the floor. He then turned me around and laid me down so my head was on the pillows and I watched as he got up, removed his pants and got back on the bed. He once again gave his signature smirk when he saw my reaction to his size and that predatory look returned to his face as he hooked my panties in his thumbs, the same way he did with my hakamas and once again tossing them to the floor. "Well you certainly seem to be wet enough," he said, looking up to see me look away out of embarrassment. "What do say we get to the important part?" As he spoke these words I looked at him, alarm evident on my face. He frowned, "I said I'd try to be gentle, didn't I?" he asked seriously.

I looked away, "You promised." I said softly.

Suddenly I felt his cheek against mine and he whispered in my ear, "Well I don't break my promises." He said and kissed me. This gave me _some_ solace… that is… until I saw his positioning himself between my legs. This caused my heart to speed up again and I had to cover my face with my hands in order to keep the massive blush that I was positive was there from being seen. He paused for a minute until I peek through my fingers. I could then see he was looking at me with that damn smirk again and he spoke, "You might want to hold onto something." and with that I reached out for him, to which he quickly obliged. I'm pretty sure my heart was beating so hard that he felt it, because he tightened his grip on me after a couple seconds. That's when he decided to ask the absolute _dumbest_ question I've ever heard him ask, "You ready?"

I just nodded and answered with a barely audible, "Mhm." Then I felt something poking me. It wasn't until it pushed inside me that I realized it was Grimmjow's dick. _'It really hurts… a lot!'_ I thought to myself as I tried to hold back a painful scream (unsuccessfully, might I add) and horribly failed at not digging my claws deep into his back, as made evident to me when he winced from the pain.

"Heh… You alright?" he asked. I could hear his voice shaking.

"Mhm," I answered burying my face in his neck in a failed attempt to hide my pain. He leaned his head against mine but didn't move for a while and soon the pain subsided, replaced by a strange feeling, one I couldn't really explain. I wasn't exactly a _good_ feeling… but it wasn't exactly a _bad_ feeling either. It was the kind of feeling one wants to explore… just to see if it can get any better. After a while I unconsciously began slightly moving my hips. I must have done the right thing, because I heard Grimmjow smirk and then began to pump into me, slowly at first, but he progressively got faster and faster. Once again, I had no idea what he was doing, but whatever it was felt like _magic_! Every movement he made had my head swimming. Every little grunt he made sent me into a swirl of ecstasy. Every time he touched me, it sent shivers up and down my spine and his musky scent made my eyes glaze over with lust. He was making it almost impossible to think clearly. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I wanted it to never end. Every time he went in, it was like he hit something, and every time he hit it, I saw stars.

It was like something was building up in the core of my being, tightening up, and could snap at any second. Then Grimmjow's mouth suddenly took mine captive in a rough, desperate, needy kiss. As our tongues danced, every now and then he would graze mine with his sharp fangs. I think he was doing this to muffle any loud screams, because when he did he soon began thrusting even harder than he had been this entire time. Then, finally, with one hard thrust, the knot that had been tightening in my core finally snapped and fireworks went off in my head. At the same time I felt Grimmjow's entire body tense up and something shoot up and fill my insides.

Suddenly, the only sound that could be heard in the room was our loud and ragged breathing as he pulled out of me. I was still seeing fireworks before I realized that we were both under the covers and I was once again being held tightly in his arms.

Then his voice decided to break the silence, "Are you alright, Hime? You seemed to space out for a second."

I shook my head and blinked a couple times before answering with red-tinted cheeks, "Oh! Yeah! I'm fine!"

He just chuckled and held me tighter, but after a while he decided to speak, "So how was first time?"

I took me a second to process what he had just asked. Then I looked up at him, I saw a truly curious expression, "It was amazing," I answered with a sincere smile and as I kissed him I felt his trademark smirk as he returned the favor.

When we broke for air he spoke again, "Ya wanna go fer round two?"

I didn't answer, but just smiled at him deviously.

-End-


End file.
